


The Lives We Live

by RAINMAK3R



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, The Avengers - Freeform, Wrestling, boo-boos, bubble baths, nat is my fav ok, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAINMAK3R/pseuds/RAINMAK3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People seem to be very interested in the days of the lives of Peter and Wade. Why? Clearly they have nothing better to do. A feel good, fluffy fic. Based off a mood board from amateuredits on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lives We Live

Wade finds it hilarious that people, particularly the Avengers, are so keen on finding out what happens behind closed doors with him and Peter. 

It all starts with a text that he sends Peter after a mission with the Avengers. 

_You make me smile._

Wade doesn't really think about the text, he just sends it because it's true, Peter makes him beyond happy and he's so lucky to have him in his life. Peter doesn't respond, most likely because it's three am and he's asleep, but Wade continues on by adding another line. 

_Also super horny, but that's not the point._

Unfortunately, Natasha takes this moment to pass Wade by, and stops walking. 

“You're worse than Steve and Bucky after a mission where something goes wrong.”

Wade turns and looks up at her. “You're telling me I'm worse than two nonagenarian super soldiers who've been pining over each other since the nineteen-fucking-thirties?”

“Yes.” She says, and checks her nails. 

“ _How_?”

“I wonder what you two are like in your spare time.” Natasha says, avoiding the question. “I'll see you later. I've got to go check on Clint and make sure he hasn't broken a feather.”

Wade sends out another text. 

_Do you tell people that we get up to crazy things when we're alone??_

* * *

They don't. 

Peter and Wade are much like any other couple, minus the superpowers and incredible flexibility and secret identities. 

They own a small apartment not far from the Avengers Tower, and live there with their cat Grayson and a few assorted plants courtesy of Peter. The apartment is painted in various shades of gold and tawny, and most desks and tables are covered with tchotchkes, courtesy of Wade, until they get a china cabinet dedicated for all the items Wade’s collected throughout the years.

Wade enters the apartment quietly, placing his keys on the pegs they keep by door, and shucks off his gear piece by piece on his way to the bedroom, resolving to pick it up in the morning, or, well, in the next few hours when he wakes up. Grayson winds around his ankles, and Wade stoops down to scritch his head. After a moment, Grayson lays down on the floor and allows Wade to go on his way.

He goes into the bedroom, and immediately notices that the bed is empty. Peter’s phone is still on his nightstand, charging, and Wade briefly checks it, only to see if he’s seen the texts yet, which he hasn’t.

“Peter?” Wade calls out.

“In here.” Comes the muffled response from the bathroom. 

“Oh.” Wade says, mostly to himself. Then, to Peter, “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Wade opens the door, and Peter’s lounging in the bath, head leaning against the tile, and - 

“Is that a bath bomb from Lush?” Peter cracks open an eye.

“It is. Wanna join?” He waves a hand lazily, and Wade pulls off his underwear, and crams himself behind Peter in the bath, and sighs contentedly. Peter leans into Wade, his head automatically tucking itself under Wade’s chin, and wraps Wade’s arms across his chest. 

“I love you.” Peter murmurs.

“I love you too.” Wade kisses the top of Peter’s head, and muses about how the words are so easy to say. Wade used to fear falling in love, wondering how he could ever find someone who would accept him for who he used to be, who he is now, someone who understands him. Peter is all of those things, and Wade is so grateful to have him in his life.

“Why’re you up?” He inquires.

“Woke up, and I needed to pee, so I did that, and was gonna go back to bed, but then I realized you weren’t home yet, so I figured I’d take a bath.”

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“No? In any case, I don’t think Tony will mind.”

They lapse into quiet, and it’s calm in the bathroom, steam curling from the water, and Grayson pads into the bathroom, and settles on the mat underneath the sink. Wade can feel Peter relax further into his embrace, and concentrates on the rise and fall of Peter’s chest underneath his arms.

“How was the mission with the Avengers, anyways?”

“It went fine. Steve and Tony kept arguing about strategy, and Bucky and Nat mainly conspired against Clint to try and win this bet of who could get in more shots. By the way, are you telling Nat that we do crazy things when we’re alone? Because she seems to think we do insane things.”

“Unless you’re talking about crazy sex positions,” Peter laughs, and Wade hears his smile, “I don’t think we do anything too out of the ordinary. Which I don’t mind at all. I love our little slice of happy, boring domesticity. Minus all the crime fighting and all the boo-boos that come along with it.”

“Boo-boos?” Wade chuckles, and that starts Peter laughing again. “What are you trying to tell me? That my boyfriend is secretly twelve?”

“Possibly. Speaking of Nat, I may have mentioned that one time our wrestling match got really out of hand and we wrecked our coffee table.”

“But that was because you were fucking my brains out on it!” Wade protests.

“Well I wasn’t going to tell Nat that! She already has too much information to hold over my head and embarrass me with.” Peter says, and untucks his head from underneath Wade’s chin to kiss him on the cheek. Wade nudges Peter’s forehead with his nose, and they kiss, a sweet touch of lips, and Wade smiles into it.

“Hey, Wade?” Peter asks.

“Mhm?”

“Would you marry me?”

“Depends. Is this a proposal?”

“Will you?”

“If you want an answer out of me, baby boy, you’re going to have to do better than that.” Wade presses his lips to Peter’s, and sinks into to the kiss, focusing in on the soft, chapped lips. Peter turns more, and jabs an elbow into Wade’s chest, and Wade lightly bites down on Peter’s lip in complaint. Peter finishes turning over, his chest flush with Wade’s.

“Ow.” Peter brushes his lips over Wade’s jaw.

“You started it.” Wade snarks.

“Will you marry me?” Peter looks at him through his lashes, and Wade could never resist those beautiful brown eyes.

“Yes.” Wade affirms. “On one condition.” He amends.

“Sure.” Peter says easily. “Will I regret it?”

“Can Grayson be the ring bearer?”

Peter’s grin is so big and stupidly happy that Wade can’t help but kiss him again.

“You’re so dumb.”

“Wade!”

“It’s true.”

“You agreed to marry me.”

“You asked me.”

“Oh my God, you’re going to hold this over me for the rest of our lives, aren’t you?” Peter pokes Wade in the shoulder.

“That’s the plan.” Peter snorts at that, then yawns.

“Time for bed?” Wade asks.

“Seems that way.” Peter yawns again, and pushes himself up, briefly wobbles, steps out of the tub, grabs two towels from the rack, and tosses one to Wade, who pulls up the drain stopper, and catches the towel in his hand, and dries off.

Grayson takes the opportunity to streak from his place on the mat, through Peter’s legs, to his bed on the windowsill in the bedroom.

Peter moves from the bathroom to the bedroom, and pulls on boxers before burying himself under the covers.

Wade stays in the bathroom to brush his teeth and floss, before joining Peter in the bed, whose face is illuminated by his phone screen.

“I make you horny?”

“It’s a compliment.” Wade tries. “I also said you make me happy.”

“You make me happy too.” Peter turns off his phone and curls around Wade.

“Good. I’m glad I’m marrying a human octopus.”

“I’m glad you’re glad you’re marrying a human octopus.”

“Go to sleep, Peter.”

“Okay.” Peter presses a kiss to the skin behind Wade’s ear, and they drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> just a sweet one-off i felt needed to be written.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://hurricanekid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
